1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method or system for retrieving or displaying related news predictions.
2. Information
Predicting one or more future events may, for example, be a goal of individuals working within the financial industry. Leaders of organizations may analyze information related to future events in order to identify challenges that may directly affect their related organizations. Individuals may also have anticipation or curiosity about the future. Future trends may influence lives, jobs, businesses, or even global events. Future trends may include, for example, an energy crisis, a global financial crisis, politics, health care, science, securities, globalization, climate changes, or disruptive technologies. People who read news stories may be naturally curious about potential future events. An obsession with the future may be reflected within news articles themselves.